Yume no ato de, Tezuka no ichinichi
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Dan sekarang, hal itu terbayang-bayang di kepalaku...arggh! -Tezuka Kunimitsu. Rated T for ecchi


Disclaimer: Tenipuri punyanya pak takekon

Udah lama ga nulis fic indo, kangeeen ^^

Pasti readers bertanya-tanya, kenapa ecchi? doushite ecchi? Salahkanlah anime season ini yang isinya ecchi melulu hohoho~ gara-gara itu otak ecchi boku jadi teraktifkan.

Well...walo dibilang ecchi, kayaknya fic ini lebih ke tema 'ecchi'nya itu sendiri. Bukan ecchi yang full fanservice fisik kayak gitu.

Selain ecchi, sepertinya tokoh-tokohnya juga rada OOC, be prepared!

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

><p>Pagi ini pagi yang buruk bagi Tezuka Kunimitsu.<p>

Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat, nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan dan mata yang terbelakak lebar. Dia baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang entah bisa dibilang mimpi buruk atau mimpi baik.

Dia bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang wanita dengan tubuh bak model bikini, lalu wanita itu dengan nakalnya menawarkan dirinya pada Tezuka, dan…

Tezuka tidak mau mengingat apa-apa lagi tentang mimpi itu. Lupakan.

Tezuka bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, memasang kacamata framelessnya, lalu berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Setelah mencuci muka, ganti baju dan menyiapkan tas. Ia turun kebawah untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Ara, Kunimitsu. Wajahmu kelihatan pucat. Kamu sakit?" tanya Ayana saat melihat putra semata wayangnya berjalan lemas menuju meja makan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kaa-san. Aku cuma sedikit capek." jawab Tezuka sambil duduk di kursi.

"Jangan terlalu menyibukkan dirimu di klub, Kunimitsu. Kamu harus memperhatikan juga kesehatan dirimu sendiri." ucap Kunikazu dari balik korannya.

"Aku mengerti, too-san." Tezuka cuma merespon singkat.

Walaupun ayahnya, Kunikazu, terlihat seperti laki-laki yang pendiam, kaku dan tegas, tetapi dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresi itu tersembunyi perhatian dan kasih sayang yang dia sendiri tidak bisa ekspresikan secara langsung.

"Kaasan, aku tidak akan makan nasi pagi ini. Ada latihan pagi hari ini dan aku butuh makanan yang tidak terlalu berat."

"Baiklah," Ayana mengambil sebuah piring, lalu menyodorkannya pada Tezuka. "Makan ini saja ya, Kunimitsu."

Lagi-lagi mata Tezuka terbelakak kaget. Dia menatap dua benda di atas piringnya dan tiba-tiba keringat dingin keluar dari punggungnya. Ia teringat kembali mimpinya yang erotis dan amat sangat tidak mendidik itu. Setidaknya itulah yang ia dengar dari ayahnya tentang film porno.

"Kunimitsu? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan roti isinya? Apa masih kurang cukup?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari Ayana tidak menyadarkan putranya itu dari lamunannya. Walaupun dibilang roti isi, tapi posisi dua roti isi yang bundar, yang berjejer di atas piring itu membuat dua roti isi itu terlihat seperti sesuatu yang 'lain' di mata Tezuka.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa! Segini juga sudah cukup!" Tezuka buru-buru melahap kedua roti itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang hinggap di kepalanya.

"Kunimitsu…! Makan pelan-pelan! Seperti anak kecil saja!" sentak Kunikazu.

* * *

><p>Tezuka menatap seluruh anggota klubnya dari ujung ke ujung. Sorot matanya kepada mereka mungkin kelihatan tajam dan dingin, tetapi jika saja Tezuka lebih ekspresif, mereka akan mendapati buchounya itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang lembut dengan background bunga-bunga seperti tokoh-tokoh baka di manga. Saat itu, untuk kedua kalinya, Tezuka merasa bersyukur bahwa klub tennis yang diikutinya adalah klub tennis laki-laki.<p>

Saat pertama kalinya Tezuka bersyukur adalah saat Tezuka diminta menjadi buchou pengganti di klub tennis perempuan, berhubung buchou dan pelatih mereka sedang ada urusan.

Waktu itu Tezuka berhasil mengatur klub tennis perempuan seperti dia mengatur klubnya sendiri. Para anggotanya dengan patuh menuruti apa yang Tezuka perintahkan dan mengikuti menu latihan yang sesuai.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang Tezuka tidak suka saat itu.

"Tezuka-senpai! Tolong ajari aku cara serve yang benar." kata seorang anggota sambil menarik-narik lengan Tezuka.

"Tezuka-kun! Ayo ajari aku posisi mengayun raket yang benar!" sahut salah seorang anggota lagi, kali ini dia seangkatan dengan Tezuka.

Tezuka menatap kosong dua gadis didepannya itu. "Aku tidak bisa mengajari dua orang sekaligus."

"Hei, kamu! Bukannya kamu sudah bisa serve, ya? Masa' anggota regular nggak bisa serve sih?"

"Ah, senpai juga bukannya sudah bisa mengayun raket dengan benar? Senpai cuma mau memonopoli Tezuka-senpai, kan?"

"Apa katamu!"

Dan perkelahian memperebutkan (ajaran dari) Tezukapun terjadi. Dia bisa saja menghentikan perkelahian itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat dengan klub tennis laki-laki, tapi masalahnya, penyebab pertengkaran kedua anggota itu adalah Tezuka sendiri. Tezuka masih mengingat para anggota klub tennis perempuan yang sibuk melerai mereka, dan para reguler klub tennis laki-laki yang tertawa cekikikan dari luar lapangan.

"Suit suit….buchou diperebutin cewek!" seru Momo dari luar.

Dan hanya dengan satu kalimat ejekan dari Momo itu, para reguler harus lari keliling lapangan 50 kali setelah latihan selesai.

Back to topic, kenapa ini kedua kalinya Tezuka mensyukuri dirinya masuk klub tennis laki-laki? Karena disini dia tidak akan menemukan 'benda' yang mirip dengan sarapannya pagi ini. Sesuatu yang empuk, lembut dan…argh! Lupakan, Tezuka!

"Tezuka?"

Suara Oishi menyadarkan Tezuka dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Oishi khawatir.

Tezuka memegang keningnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Iya…aku tidak apa-apa…" Tiba-tiba Tezuka merasa pandangan matanya jatuh dari muka Oishi lalu…ke dada Oishi.

Dan pandangan mata Tezuka berhenti disana.

"Tezuka? Memangnya ada apa di bajuku?" tanya Oishi sambil menatap ke bawah.

"A…ah. Tidak…tidak ada apa-apa…" jawab Tezuka, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

'Ini semua gara-gara mimpi sialan itu!' rutuk Tezuka dalam hati.

Oishi cuma menatap punggung Tezuka dengan bingung. Ia ingin sekali bertanya macam-macam, tetapi jika Tezuka membalikkan punggungnya, itu artinya Tezuka hanya ingin dibiarkan sendiri dan tidak mau ditanyai macam-macam, membuat sang fukubuchou segan.

Akhirnya, Oishi meninggalkan Tezuka sendirian dan kembali berkumpul bersama rekan-rekan regulernya.

"Oishi-senpai, buchou kenapa ya? Kelihatannya dia jadi sering melamun hari ini." tanya Momo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi dia sempat menatap lama ke arah dadaku. Memang ada apa sih di bajuku? Kurang bersih kali ya? Padahal aku kan sudah pakai deterjen 'Selancar' putih."

"Yaah, itu sih kurang putih, Oishi-senpai. Aku biasa pakai 'Beli bersih'."

"Aku biasa pake bulao, ada yang murah kok beli yang mahal." Ujar Taka-san yang kebetulan lewat.

"Kalo aku pake abu gosok, nyaaa~" tiba-tiba Eiji ikutan nimbrung.

Yah, kita tinggalkan saja ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip tentang deterjen ini.

"Tezuka! Sedang apa kamu? Bukannya sekarang kalian harus mulai pemanasan?" lagi-lagi, sebuah suara menyadarkan Tezuka dari lamunannya.

Tezuka menengok ke belakang. Ryuzaki-sensei sedang berdiri disana sambil berkacak pinggang, alis yang mengkerut yang membuat mukanya makin keriput *author ditabok Ryuzaki-sensei. Dan dadanya….yang selalu terlihat besar.

"Tezuka! Kamu lihat ke arah mana, hah?" Ryuzaki-sensei yang menyadari arah tatapan Tezuka, langsung membentaknya.

'Shimatta! Lagi-lagi….'

"Maaf sensei, sepertinya aku agak pusing. Hari ini boleh aku absen latihan?" kata Tezuka.

"Hmm…sou…keadaanmu memang tidak seperti biasanya, mungkin kamu sakit. Baiklah, kamu boleh pulang."

"Terimakasih, sensei. Aku akan memberitahu Oishi dulu." Tezuka membungkuk pelan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ryuzaki-sensei

Di perjalanan, Tezuka berkali-kali merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak fokus dalam mengatur klub hari ini. Ia merasa tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dan akhirnya memilih pergi ke taman untuk duduk-duduk di ayunan sambil mendinginkan kepala.

* * *

><p>Saat memasuki taman, ternyata ayunan itu sudah ditempati oleh dua orang gadis SMA. Dua gadis itu mengobrol sambil tertawa cekikikan. Tezuka secara tidak sadar memperhatikan kedua gadis itu. Dan mata Tezuka, lagi-lagi, berhenti di bagian atas kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka, dan otomatis Tezuka melihat…<p>

Arrrgh! Kenapa perempuan jaman sekarang paling suka memperlihatkan belahan dadanya? Pikir Tezuka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir jauh-jauh pemandangan yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Jadi, besok kita mau kemana?"

"Ke Shibuya sepertinya bagus. Kudengar brand itu mengeluarkan desain baju yang baru, lho."

Kedua anak SMA itupun bangkit dari ayunannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan taman.

Setelah kedua anak SMA itu pergi, Tezukapun duduk lemas di ayunan.

Benar apa yang Tezuka baca di sebuah buku, bahwa gambar erotis dan porno bisa masuk ke dalam otak dan tersimpan dalam memori hanya dengan melihat sepersekian detik. Dan dari mimpinya tadi malam, yang berhasil terekam di otaknya hanyalah…bagian dada, yang sejak tadi pagi sampai sekarang terus menghantuinya.

Tezuka menghirup nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Dia berusaha mengosongkan isi otaknya dan membiarkan kesunyian taman masuk ke telinganya perlahan-lahan. Pikiran-pikiran yang dari tadi terus-menerus menghinggapi kepalanya hilang seketika.

Saat Tezuka hendak berdiri dan baru saja mengangkat pantatnya, ia melihat sesosok gadis di depan matanya.

Gadis itu berbadan mungil dan agak pendek, wajahnya manis, rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai lurus sampai pundak. Bando berwarna pink menghiasi kepalanya, dan baju terusan berwarna merah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Sekilas, Tezuka melihat gadis itu tersenyum menyeringai padanya. Tetapi gadis itu langsung menggantinya dengan senyum manisnya dan menyapa Tezuka.

"Konnichiwa~"

Tezuka sedikit kaget saat gadis itu menyapanya. "A…aa,"

"Nii-san sedang apa disini sendirian?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang menyendiri saja." Jawab Tezuka.

Gadis berbando pink itu hanya mengeluarkan 'huum..' sebagai responnya.

Tezuka merasa canggung berbicara dengan gadis di depannya itu. Ia berdiri dari ayunannya. "Kalau kau sudah tidak punya urusan denganku, sebaiknya aku…"

"Ne," Belum sempat Tezuka menyelesaikan perkataannya, gadis itu memotongnya dengan nada bosan.

"Tadi di taman ini ada kakak-kakak SMU yang main disini kan?"

"Iya," Tezuka menjawab seadanya, berharap percakapan ini cepat selesai.

"Saat nii-san datang kesini, nii-san malah sibuk memperhatikan kakak-kakak itu. Sedangkan saat kuajak ngobrol seperti ini, nii-san malah mau pulang." ucap gadis itu kesal.

Tezuka mengangkat kacamatanya. "Bukan begitu, maksudku…"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu memotong kata-kata Tezuka. "Ternyata, laki-laki memang lebih suka perempuan yang berdada besar, ya."

Tiba-tiba Tezuka merasa tenggorokannya tersedak udara taman yang dingin. Apa gadis itu memperhatikan dirinya dari tadi?

"A…anak kecil tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu!" Tezuka berusaha bersikap kalem, walaupun semburat merah yang samar terlihat di mukanya.

Dan saat melihat muka Tezuka yang memerah, gadis itupun tersenyum licik.

"Nii-san mau coba pegang dadaku?"

Saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu, Tezuka percaya kalau pendengarannya berkurang 130 desibel.

"Aku dengar kalau perempuan dipegang dadanya oleh laki-laki, nanti dadanya akan membesar."

Ini pasti mimpi. Ini pasti kelanjutan dari mimpi tadi malam. Mana mungkin seorang gadis dengan gamblangnya menawarkan dadanya untuk dipegang oleh lelaki yang tidak ia kenal?

Apa ini jebakan? Tapi, untuk apa? Apa maunya gadis ini?

Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat wajah bingung Tezuka.

"Tenang saja, aku bilang seperti itu karena aku suka nii-san, soalnya nii-san keren sih. Jadi aku tidak keberatan kalau dadaku dipegang nii-san."

Ia mengambil tangan Tezuka, lalu meletakkannya tepat di dada kirinya. Gadis itu menatap wajah Tezuka, yang entah terkejut atau ketakutan, karena ekspresi Tezuka sangat kaku. Dan tiba-tiba, dia murasa mukanya agak sedikit memanas.

'A…apa ini benar-benar dada perempuan?' batin Tezuka.

Ia sempat kaget saat gadis itu tanpa malu menaruh tangan Tezuka tepat di dadanya. Tetapi, yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi, dada gadis itu benar-benar rata, seperti dada laki-laki. Karena penasaran, Tezuka mengusap pelan dada gadis itu.

"Nii…nii-san, hentikan…aku jadi malu." ucap gadis itu, yang mukanya semakin memerah saat merasakan tangan Tezuka mengusap dadanya.

"A…ah! Maaf! Tanpa sadar, aku…" Tezuka langsung menarik tangannya. Ia mulai merasa aliran darah naik ke kedua belah pipinya.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa." Jawab gadis itu sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Jadilah keduanya diam mematung di taman itu, dengan muka yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"…kh…"

Tiba-tiba, telinga Tezuka samar-samar mendengar suara dari balik dinding taman.

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Kalian berdua persis aktor yang ada di dorama-dorama!"

Momo muncul dari balik dinding taman bersama dengan ledakan tawanya. Disusul Kaido, Kawamura, Oishi dan reguler-reguler lainnya di belakang.

"Hahaha…Echizen, aktingmu bagus sekali, sampai-sampai buchou sendiri tidak sadar kalau kamu itu cowok! Dan sejak kapan kamu berganti nama jadi 'gadis itu'?" lanjut Momo.

"E…echizen?" seru Tezuka tidak percaya.

"Aa." Jawab gadis itu…maksud saya, Echizen pelan.

"Ya ampun Tezuka, kurasa kamu tidak pernah memegang dadamu sendiri makanya kamu tidak bisa membedakan dada pria dan wanita." Kata Fuji dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tezuka ketipu! Tezuka ketipu nyaaa~" sahut Eiji riang.

"Tezuka…maaf, aku sudah memperingatkan mereka…" Oishi sweatdrop.

"Benar dugaanku, jika kita menggunakan Echizen untuk menyamar sebagai perempuan, kemungkinan ketahuan hanya 32%. Dan kemungkinan Tezuka menyadari kalau yang dipegangnya itu dada laki-laki 46%" Inui bergumam sambil melihat notes hijaunya.

Tezuka cuma diam. Diam, diam, diam dan diam. Karena tidak ada reaksi dari buchounya itu, para reguler cuma menatap Tezuka dengan penasaran, apakah Tezuka akan marah-marah, atau malah senang?

"…kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini?" tanya Tezuka pelan. Dari nadanya, para regulerpun tahu kalau Tezuka sedang menahan amarah.

"A…a…ano….habisnya kata Momo, Tezuka lagi stress karena banyak masalah, jadi kita…" Kawamura gelagapan.

"Eh? Aku kan cuma bilang 'kayaknya'! Kalau kata Oishi-senpai, buchou lagi mikirin detergen pemutih yang bagus." Sangkal Momo.

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu juga…karena tadi siang kudengar Tezuka menatap ke arah dada Ryuzaki-sensei, dan kupikir dia sedang tertarik dengan dada wanita." Kata Fuji sambil memegang dagunya.

"He? Menurut dataku, hari ini Tezuka banyak melamun memikirkan sesuatu, lalu tiba-tiba saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas lesu. Jadi, kemungkinan besar Tezuka punya suatu kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi, seperti diputusin pacar, ngompol di kasur atau salah pakai celana." Jelas Inui, dengan mata yang tak lepas dari bukunya.

"HEEE? Terus siapa yang bilang padaku kalau Tezuka lagi diare?" seru Eiji.

"CUKUP!"

Sentakan Tezuka itu menghentikan para reguler yang sibuk berdebat tentang keadaan Tezuka.

"Sekarang aku tanya, siapa yang mengusulkan ide memakai Echizen untuk menjebakku?"

Para reguler terdiam, lalu serempak telunjuk mereka menunjuk ke arah seseorang. "Akaichan!"

"APA LO NUNJUK-NUNJUK GUE! MINTA DIBUNUH, HAH?" Dan sang authorpun marah. Di mejanya terdapat buku-buku yang bertumpuk plus dua kamus terkutuk yang tebalnya amit-amit.

"Huweee! Akaichan serem, nyaaa~" Eiji lari keliling lapangan (?) menghindari kemarahan author.

"Wah…moodnya lagi gak bagus tuh si akaichan." Sahut Momo.

"Iya, sebentar lagi kan ada UAS sama noken, fshhh." Jelas Kaido.

Oke, balik lagi ke cerita.

"Tapi, dengan begini, kita jadi tahu kalau Tezuka lebih suka pettan daripada kyonyuu." Fuji mengeluarkan senyum liciknya.

"Melihat Tezuka tadi dibandingkan saat dia dengan Ryuzaki sensei…hmm, sepertinya begitu." Oishi mengangguk-ngangguk.

"He? Pettan dan kyonyuu itu apa?" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Kyonyuu itu da…." Sebelum Inui selesai menjelaskan, mulutnya keburu ditutup dengan tangan Kawamura.

"Kalian…" Tezuka berkata dengan sura rendah. "Lari 100 keliling taman ini! SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Hee? A…aku juga, buchou?" tanya Ryoma.

"Hai," jawab Tezuka singkat, padat dan jelas.

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo lagi, para regulerpun mulai berlari keliling taman.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sang buchou sedang tersenyum tipis sambil menatap sosok mereka yang berlari.

"Shinpai kurete…arigatou." (Terimakasih...sudah mengkhawatirkanku)

* * *

><p>Owari!<p>

Saa, doudatta?

Kali ini, tolong review ya...soalnya ini fic indo pertama boku setelah sekian lama ngetik fic english. Jadi mungkin bahasanya ada yang aneh, ceritanya gaje ato apa...

Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya...

Flame? Daijoubu~ ga bakal boku apa-apain kok, paling cuma dibantai abis-abisan sama pasukan yandere otoko saya, ufu~

Oh ya, scene pegang dada itu boku ambil dari game yaoi, Miracle Noton: Mini game. Dan itu game bukan punya boku, tapi doujinka yang bernama Tennenouji.

Ryoma: Ini sih bukan ecchi, tapi yaoi terselubung

Akaichan: Hee...pikiran-pikiran Tezuka diitung, lho. Emang kamu mau ecchi yang kayak gimana?

Ryoma: Kok jadi nanya ke aku... *sweatdrop

Tezuka: Akaichan, di bagian warning tidak tertulis 'cross-dressing' atau 'trap'. Berarti kamu telah menipu para readers.

Akaichan: Tezuka, boku tidak sepolos itu untuk nulis spoiler di bagian warning. Di kamus boku ga ada yang namanya bikin 'trap' lalu ditulis di warning. Trap ya trap. Gitu loh.

Momo: Curaaaaaang! Masa kita disuruh lari, tapi kamu ga diapa-apain sama buchou sih?

Akaichan: Ah, boku lupa. Tezuka masuk pasukan yandere otoko saya soalnya #jawabasal

Inui: Oh ya, buat yang mau tau istilah-istilah ecchi di atas, harus review ya...ato kalo anda sekalian adalah tsundere dan terlalu gengsi buat review, PM juga ga apa-apa.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
